emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8072 (15th February 2018)
Plot At the hospital, Ross follows Debbie out into the corridor and asks if she's alright. He apologises for freaking her out. Meanwhile, Cain holds Simon hostage. Simon soon realises Cain believes he'll squeal to the police so promises the police will never hear about Debbie's involvement from him. Liv hands Gabby her schoolbag so Gabby can copy her homework. When David returns from the cash and carry, he admits he sent the flowers, leaving Tracy feeling stupid. Maisie tells Sandy more about Australia but Sandy isn't interested. He states his family and whole life are here so refuses to leave. After a further talk with the physiologist, Ross decides to start putting the gauze on for himself as he needs to see what's happening with his face. Simon insists Cain can trust him but Cain doesn't trust him as far as he could throw him and doesn't think Simon is taking any of this seriously. He grabs a bottle with liquid in it, making terrified Simon believe it contains acid. Robert admits to Victoria that he and Aaron almost kissed. Victoria believes Robert is just thinking wishfully. Under the supervision of a nurse, Ross picks up a mirror and tries to removes the bandages from his face but he's unable. Simon begs and pleads for Cain not to throw the contents of the bottle in his face but Cain does it anyway. It's just water. Ross explains to Debbie that although this is the worst his face will look, he'll still be left with scars. He apologises for taking things out on her and states he wants to know the truth. Debbie promises there'll be no more lies. Cain orders Simon to forget about him, Debbie and Ross and never pull anything like that sick attack again. Simon agrees, but as soon as Cain unties him, he winds Cain up, leading Cain to believe Simon didn't get the message so he punches him to the ground. David questions why Tracy thought Phil sent the flowers. Phil watches as the loved-up pair head into Farrers Barn. Laurel can't understand why Sandy won't visit Betty. She suggests Maisie is right in that if Sandy goes to Australia, he won't want to return home. A drink is accidentally spilt over Liv's school bag. Whilst wiping things down, Gabby discovers the Valentine's card Jacob gave Liv. Aaron has decided to choose Alex over Robert as he can't leave Alex when he needs him the most. Liv admits to Jacob that she kissed Gabby although she doesn't fancy her - she doesn't fancy anyone. Jacob advises Liv not to force anything and they hug which is witnessed by Gabby. When Debbie returns to the farm, Cain assures her he did enough to ensure Simon won't come back. Debbie questions if he made Simon suffer. She breaks down about Ross. Cain reminds Debbie this is down to her so she must learn to live with it. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth *Maisie - Wendy Craig *Jane - Maxine Finch *Nurse Anya Peate - Maya Grant *Phil - Ryan Hayes Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, room B3 and waiting area *Butlers Farm - Barn and kitchen *David's Shop - Shop floor and exterior *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Kitchen, bar and backroom *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Footbridge Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,740,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes